


Thunderbolts and Lightning (Very, Very Frightening)

by amphrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Secret Relationship, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the largest storm in Camelot history rolls through the city, Arthur has to try and take care of his city before it drowns. Meanwhile, he soon learns he has to take care of his servant as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolts and Lightning (Very, Very Frightening)

**Author's Note:**

> So it's what, 4 AM here? I should sleep, but I wanted to finish this because I haven't posted anything in awhile. Finals are coming up, so I don't know when I'll get a minute to write. Sorry, and thanks for sticking around.
> 
> Title from the song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

               “Gaius, what do you think?” Arthur turned to the old man. The physician looked out at the incessant rain pouring outside the castle windows and turned back to Arthur.

               “Sire, there are reports that the farms are starting to flood, and the crops are dying. Patrols have reported numerous amounts villagers from the edges of the kingdom flooding into the city, and the rain has not stopped since it began, three days ago,” Gaius stopped, and raised an eyebrow before continuing.

               “Also, Sire, I am worried. This is the largest rain storm I have seen.” Arthur furrowed his brow then.

               “The largest in a while? In my reign?” Arthur inquired, and Gaius bowed his head.

               “In my life, Sire. I have never seen a storm of this magnitude,” Gaius replied, and it seemed like the entire council inhaled. Arthur stood by his throne, and he tried to find some solution.

               “Do you suspect magic, Gaius?” Arthur asked hesitantly, and Merlin stiffened slightly in the background.

               “No, Sire. I don’t believe so, not yet,” Gaius answered slowly, and Arthur nodded.

               “Alright. Council dismissed. Try and help the people in the lower town, it’s going to be a long who knows how many days,” Arthur sighed, and people slowly shuffled out of the room. Merlin stayed behind until it was just him and Arthur left.

               “Arthur, this can’t go on for much longer. Crops are dying, the people will starve,” Merlin fretted, and Arthur sighed again.

               “Merlin, there’s no sign of sorcery yet. It’s just a large storm. Hopefully it will stop soon, and for now, we’ll just have to bunker down and wait,” Arthur walked over to Merlin, who stood biting his nails and looking out at the rain.

               “Honestly, Merlin, it’ll be fine. Just a little rain, eh?” Arthur came up behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around the servant’s waist. Merlin looked around quickly, making sure they were alone, before leaning into Arthur’s arms. Merlin sighed contentedly in Arthur’s arms, and Arthur pressed a kiss into Merlin’s hair.

               “Don’t worry, Merlin. It’ll be fine. Why are you so edgy anyway? It’s just rain,” Arthur joked, and Merlin smiled. Squeezing the boy in his arms, Arthur let go of Merlin. He left Merlin standing by the windows, still biting his nails.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

               Arthur stepped into the tub of hot water and immediately groaned as the heat started to work at his tight muscles, loosening them from the day of work. Merlin wandered about the chambers, tidying up or turning Arthur’s bed over for the night.

               “Merlin, why are you so quiet?” Arthur asked, and Merlin smiled slightly.

               “Oh it’s nothing, Arthur, just wash up,” Merlin replied and continued on with his work, but still Arthur felt as though something was amiss. Arthur knew better than to keep asking about it, so he went on with his bath, rubbing his shoulders of their knots.

               Once the water was tepid Arthur stepped out, drying himself with the rag Merlin held out for him, silently, Arthur noted. Arthur wasn’t sure why he was receiving the cold shoulder, and a twinge of worry made his stomach cramp uncomfortably. He and Merlin had only just acted on their feelings a few weeks ago, secretly holding one another when the doors to his chambers were closed. It had been working, and Merlin was happy, Arthur thought, but now it seemed that he was wrong. Was he tired? Was he sick? Arthur fretted unhappily.  

               “Merlin, fetch some food, will you? I’m still hungry,” Arthur ordered, not looking at Merlin. He heard Merlin scoff but comply, mumbling something about “another hole in the belt” as he stomped out the door. Arthur chuckled at that, heaving himself over to the large table. Arthur sat down and waited silently, mulling things over in his head. The rain still poured, a constant stream of noise in the background. Arthur found it quite soothing, and it lulled him close to sleep. Arthur wasn’t sure when his eyes drifted closed, but suddenly Merlin was banging a tray on the table in front of Arthur.

               “You probably don’t even want this now, you prat,” Merlin snapped, and Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Arthur met Merlin’s steely gaze, and he couldn’t help himself when his gaze drifted down to those small lips. They were set in a cold line, and Arthur sighed.

               “You’re right, I’m not hungry anymore,” Arthur yawned loudly, stretching out and bringing his arms behind his head. Merlin shook his head in aggravation and made for the door, turning swiftly on his heel.

               “Oi, where do you think you’re going?” Arthur called after him. Merlin turned around again and looked at the King, shaking his head.

               “I’m tired, it’s raining, and I just had to grapple with the cook to get you more food which you did not eat. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to sleep,” Merlin snapped, and Arthur leaned back.

               “Well then, you’ll sleep here, of course. And the bed is much softer than your cot in Gaius’ chambers,” Arthur offered, and his conviction led Merlin to agree, albeit with a hesitance that hurt Arthur.

               “I’m tired, let’s sleep now, hm?” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him to his bed. Arthur dove under the heavy fur covers, lifting them up so Merlin could find his place in Arthur’s arms. Merlin sighed and stepped into the bed, fitting himself into Arthur’s chest quickly.

               “You prat,” Merlin breathed onto Arthur’s chest, and Arthur’s heart leaped inside his chest. He held Merlin closer to him, crushing the brunette to his chest before closing his eyes.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

               Arthur wasn’t sure what woke him up. When he was aware, nothing stood out. He looked around, hoping to see whatever it was that had broken his deep slumber, but soon gave up. As he was laying his head down, lightning flashed outside the window, illuminating the dark room. Arthur wondered if maybe it was the lightning that had roused him, and he laid his head back on the pillow. Following the lightning, a loud crack of thunder shook the room, echoing off the stone walls.

               Arthur realized what had awoken him. When the thunder cracked, the sound filling his ears, he felt Merlin shudder, and he looked at his servant in his arms. The boy was shaking, his hands covering his ears in vain to try and block the thunder. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, and tremors ran racked Merlin’s lean frame. Another boom of thunder sounded, and Merlin yelped, a tear escaping from one eye. Arthur watched in horror as it fell onto his chest.      

               “Hey, shh, Merlin, Merlin, it’s alright. It’s just thunder, shh. Don’t worry,” Arthur surrounded Merlin, engulfing the shaking servant in his embrace. Merlin continued to shudder, and one of his hands moved from his ear to grab at Arthur’s shirt. Arthur’s hand rubbed soothing patterns over Merlin’s back, and Arthur mumbled more nonsense pleasantries to try and soothe Merlin.

               The thunder didn’t let up for another ten minutes, and it was agony for Arthur, listening to Merlin whimper and tremble at every echo. Arthur’s hands were on fire, the friction from rubbing them against Merlin’s tunic for so long making them burn. The front of Arthur’s sleep shirt was soaked from Merlin’s tears and snot, the fabric sticking to his chest. Finally, when it seemed like the thunder was gone for good, Merlin’s tremors slowed, and the younger man breathed deeply, his breaths shaky.

               “Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur couldn’t keep the worry from his voice, and Merlin nodded against his chest.

               “I hate thunder. Every time I hear it, it’s like something’s about to grab me and pull me into the clouds. I used to have to sleep in my mother’s bed, holding her feet, when the thunder rolled over Ealdor,” Merlin confessed, his voice thick. Something clicked in Arthur’s brain, and he leaned down to kiss Merlin’s forehead.

               “Is that why you’ve been so upset lately? The thunder’s kept you up?” Arthur inquired against Merlin’s hair, and Merlin nodded.

               “I didn’t want to bother Gaius,” was all Merlin said. Arthur shook his head slightly.

               “You idiot, why didn’t you just come to me? I’m not your… your _partner_ for nothing, am I?” Arthur asked, and Merlin furiously shook his head.

               “Oh god Arthur, I’m so embarrassed. I could never voluntarily bring myself to you when I’m like this!” Merlin exclaimed, and Arthur glared at Merlin.

               “Promise me, the next time you’re scared, you’ll tell me. I don’t like not being there for you,” Arthur admitted, and Merlin smiled in his arms, nodding.

               “And besides, it was nice to be able to comfort you… Even if you were crying like a girl,” Arthur joked, and Merlin gasped, shoving playfully at Arthur’s chest. The blonde laughed and crushed Merlin to his chest again, resting his head on Merlin’s hair. Merlin was saying something, and Arthur wasn’t sure what it was, but he didn’t care. He relaxed into Merlin, content. Arthur heard Merlin repeat himself, and chuckled.

               “You stupid prat,” Merlin laughed.


End file.
